Ship of the
by VGWrighte
Summary: Deanna and Will are temporarily assigned to the Voyager, who has jsut returned from the Delta Quad. While speaking with Captain Janeway, Deanna lets something slip.


Ship of the . . .

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I explain why I shouldn't be sued and I scream from building-tops that I don't own the Star Trek empire, or "federation"; if you will. I like to add laughs for anyone who actually reads these.

Note-Voyager (from Voyager series) has just returned from the Delta Quadrant, but is having warp engine troubles and must take a day or so to fix them, meanwhile Deanna Troi and Will Riker have been temporarily assigned to Voyager to act as Counselor and to oversee repairs.

Timeline-Okay, it may not line up right but, 2377 (When Voyager returns) and after Insurrection, (I don't think that lines up, oh well.)

--------

"Captain, I am Commander Deanna Troi and I am here to be your temporary counselor to make sure that everyone is, to quote Star Fleet, 'mentally secure' with finally returning to Earth."

"Thank you, Counselor," Captain Janeway smiled.

"I thought I'd start with the top, you. How do you feel about not being the captain of this ship anymore?" Deanna stood in front of Captain Janeway, who was seated at her couch.

"Counselor, I appreciate your efforts, but there is no need for you here, please continue on your way to the rest of my crew. I guarantee you; they need you more than I do."

"Captain, I must insist. As captain, you have felt the most strain and the most to gain from my counsel."

"Counselor, I assure you that I am fine and that you should tend to my crew." Captain Janeway was slightly agitated and annoyed. She did not want counseling; she had enough things to deal with already, without Star Fleet medical breathing down her neck.

"Captain, I was given specific permission from Admiral Paris that any Bridge officer, including yourself, can and should be removed from post if found in unacceptable medical health and replaced by Commander Riker, and it does a girl wonders to have her Imzadi the Captain of a ship." Deanna mentally cringed, _'I did not just say that, how did I let that slip!'_ she thought to herself. Deanna stared at the Captain.

Captain Janeway sat opposite her, thinking.

Deanna waited in the calm before the storm

"Im- Im-what?" the Captain finally asked.

"Imzadi," Deanna muttered, putting her hand to her face.

"Tell me, Counselor, what is an Imzadi?"

Deanna sensed from that moment that she would not be able to leave until Captain Janeway knew exactly what an 'Imzadi'. "Basically 'Imzadi' is a Betazoid term for a telepathic bond between two people." Deanna sighed. "Usually lovers," she muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me, Counselor. What was that last bit?"

Deanna inhaled sharply. "Usually lovers," she said just barely loud enough to hear.

Captain Janeway caught on very quickly and began to smile; now knowing the secret between Commanders Riker and Troi. She felt very similar to that of when she found out about Ensign Wildman's baby, Tom and B'Elanna's relationship, or their child.

"But Imzadi is **so** much more than that." She smiled, then realized what she was saying and felt like a fool.

"This ship used to be The Ship of the Damned and now it's The Ship of the Lovers. I think that I may be the only person on this ship without someone," her smile faded, "in the depths of the cold, cold, unforgiving, unloving night. Alone with nothing but my own memories and the hopes of what could have been." she whispered.

The Captain looked up and smiled again, Deanna sensed that she indeed did need to start here, at the top. "Tell me more, Captain"

"I always-" Captain Janeway stopped herself. "Nice try," she smiled. "Counselor, thank you, but get out."

Deanna returned the smile. "Yes, Ma'am," Deanna turned and walked out, she was a little disappointed that she didn't get anything from Janeway, but was too embarrassed to try any harder now. She went to go find Will.

--------

IMPORTANT—If you do not like my interpretation of "Imzadi", I apologize and reiterate that I am no very familiar with the term. If you would like to correct me, please do so in a kind manner.


End file.
